Black
by Hobie
Summary: Author attempts to get in the head of Sacher Torte with this Pearl Jam songfic.


Black  
  
  


Sometimes I sleep to escape the bounds of insanity. I am immortal, without the need to eat or sleep or dream. And yet I am capable and desire to, dreams of a better world are there to comfort me. 

Éclair lays beside me, but I shun her offering of herself. She is in love with me.

I am incapable of returning it.

Hey...oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
Her lace spread out before me, as her body once did

Kanure. She was the last woman who knew me as a lover.

Ours was a relationship kept secret from everyone else.

Unbridled passion, union between kindred souls.

Or so we thought.  
  
  


_All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun_

I was the Captain of her elite, her knight in shining armour.

Myself, Mirufi, Shifon, Karuaa, Cinnamon. We all helped her

establish the Famille Empire. For centuries, we served her faithfully as the seasons

came and went.

Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
  
  


We needed to be more proactive than reactive I had advised her.

Every day the sorcerers abused their magic, used forbidden spells.

In God's eyes, were not all men created equal?

Why did she allow this class system to persist?

The real culprit was magic, the ability or inability to use it determined one's

freedom or happiness.

I stood by for centuries, watching the world grow worse. She promised that in time, 

things would get better. She was fooling herself, but not me. 

Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
  
It was a dark day, not at all due to the weather. I had an epiphany. Someone had to 

Act for the betterment of the world. Someone had to make a decision that would

ultimately change things for the better.

I confronted her. "Your way of doing things is wrong," I told her.

The sadness on her face was palpable. Those eyes that had once loved me unconditionally now wanted me dead. I was a threat now. We both knew it.

I told her that I would create an organization that went beyond the Sorcerer Hunters,

that from my new ideals, I would help create a whole new world. 

I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear

I adopted scores of young children, looking for the one who would help me 

achieve my goals. They called me Father and I took good care of them all.

Two of them, I favored more than the others. Chocolate and especially Tira.

One look into her eyes could melt any man's heart. Even one as dark as mine.

  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything?  
  
  


I killed them all in a berserker rage.

None of them were the one I had been looking for.

Had Mamu hid him from me?

Yes, I had become a monster, even equated with the

Devil himself.

I killed Éclair's parents, took her against her will, needing

strength to serve my purpose.

She's grown into a beautiful young woman and serves me

without question and of her own volition.

She's even made me feel young again, surprisingly since I outnumber

her by centuries.

All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...yeah...

Half this world will die when I awaken the God of Destruction who sleeps 

in the soul of one Carrot Glaces.

Why couldn't Mamu understand?

There can be no progress without sacrifice.

She may try and stop me.

One of us may end up getting killed because of it. 

I miss the closeness we once had.

But that is the past. The future is my only concern.

  
  
Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine

_Note: Black lyrics are by Eddie Vedder_


End file.
